Semiconductor power devices are specialized devices that are typically used as switches or rectifiers in power electronics circuits. Semiconductor power devices may be implemented using lateral diffusion field effect transistors (LDFETs), such as lateral diffusion metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistors. These types of transistors are characterized by a “lateral diffusion” region (or low-doped or lightly-doped drain (LDD) region) that corresponds to an extension of the drain region that is less strongly doped than the core drain region, and that extends laterally away from the channel. The lateral diffusion region increases an LDFET's ability to handle higher voltages in the off-state by absorbing portions of the electric field that would otherwise cause source-drain punch-through, and to handle larger currents in the on-state by preventing a large potential drop from building up at the drain-body interface which would otherwise result in degradation of the device via the injection of hot carriers into the body of the device.
A switching voltage regulator typically includes two semiconductor power devices that constantly switch on and off in a synchronized manner to regulate a voltage. This switching may create electrical interference that negatively impacts surrounding circuitry, manifesting, in some cases, as crosstalk. Crosstalk is a phenomenon caused by undesirable (e.g., inductive, capacitive, or conductive) coupling from one circuit to another. In tightly-packed semiconductor packages where integrated circuits for control of power electronics circuits are packaged along with the power electronic circuits themselves, crosstalk between the power electronic circuits and the controller circuits may result in undesirable system performance or behaviors.